


Dangan Ronpa: Rewrite!

by komahinaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komahinaegi/pseuds/komahinaegi
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy, a school like no other. You can't enter through a simple entrance exam, you have to be chosen by the Academy itself to be a part of it! And so, the Ultimates were created. Each and every one of them has a unique talent only they possess and are a master of! However, there is a department for people that don't possess such a talent, the Reserve Course. They have to pay a fee to be able to attend the Academy. But what exactly is happening behind the scenes? What is the Reserve Course's purpose and what is the goal of the school? The Student Council wants to know what exactly is going on and is doing research on what only certain people are allowed to know...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here! I'm planning to make this a really big thing. Basically, it'll be an alternate timeline in which certain things went differently. There won't be any ships, only implied unless the characters are confirmed to have a crush on one another. Please note that English isn't my native language but if I notice any mistakes I will correct them immediately! I will probably give some characters a slightly different personality than there is shown in the anime/games since I'll try to make every character realistic. But now enough talking, I hope you'll enjoy this!

# Prologue

**"If".**

A word everyone hears in their daily life.  
It's a short word with its two letters.  
But yet, it's a mighty word. **"If only". "If I was". "If I could".** It can describe what you wish for. What could have happened. What would have happened. If only another thing didn't happen already in its place.  
In the exact moment something happens, several universes make the different things happen that could have been. The better things. The worse things. You, living your own life in your own universe, can't change what happens. You can't simply prevent things from happening, make better things happen or rewind time.  
That's what these other, alternate universes are for. And yet it might seem ensnaring, just a little peek into an alternate universe of your world could destroy everything.  
So let me tell you about an alternate universe of a world that isn't yours nor mine.  
May the story, a story filled with hope...  
**Begin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoi, it's me back again. I hope this (for now) pretty tiny peace could hype you and I hope you'll stay to go through this adventure together with me! I'll try to write as much as possible so I definetely won't let this slip. I'll have to look for some characters to know how to write them and it'll be hard to try and add everyone but I'll give it my very best!


End file.
